scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Stop Diner
|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Full_Stop_Diner.png }} Full Stop Diner is a restaurant that resides in Hyphen Heights. This level has 2 full Starite missions and 9 Starite Shards that need to be collected. Also, at the bottom, there is an edible cake that turns Maxwell into an angel. Starite Shard Bored Boyfriend! Problem: I'm so bored! Give me something to entertain myself! Solution: Give the boyfriend something or someone to entertain him. (E.g. TV, game, clown) Love Doctor! Get the 'Bored Boyfriend' Starite Shard first. Problem: I wish he would give me something to make me feel better! Solution: Give the girlfriend a romantic gift. (E.g. ring, bouquet, rose) Extra Crispy! Problem: Help! The oven is on fire! Solution: Extinguish the burning stove with a water like object. (E.g rain, water, or oddly enough, any crying object) Alternatively, you can simply apply the adjective "extinguished" to the stove, spawn a firefighter, or just use a fire extinguisher. Health Inspection! Problem: We won't pass the health inspection with these bugs around! Solution: Destroy the bugs upstairs for the sanitation supervisor, or apply an adjective to make the bugs eatable, (E.g. sweet, tasty, eatable) and spawn an object that eats. (e.g. Gorge). Put on Ice! Problem: I'm trapped in the freezer! Help me out and warm me up! Solution: Tap or click on the freezer and select 'Empty.' After he is free, give him a warm object. (E.g. fire, radiator, or a furnace) Alternatively, you can just apply the adjective "warm" or "hot" to the scullion so he can heat up. Scare Society! Problem: We're looking for a suitable individual to join our club! Solution: Give the Minotaur and the monster another creature type object. (e.g. Scylla) or spawn some monsters. (e.g. ghost, wraith, or Tentaquil) Doggy Date Night! Problem: When will dinner arrive? Solution: Give the two dogs a food type object (e.g. spaghetti) or spawn any animal with the adjective 'boney'. Birthday Surprise! Problem: Oops! I forgot to fill the box with a gift! Solution: Place an item a little girl would like (E.g. doll, game, or any object with the adjective "toy") in the gift box. Savory Sign! Problem: The billboard needs to show what we sell here! Solution: Place any food type object on the billboard for the chief marketing officer. (e.g. hamburger, steak, or salad) Starite: Dinner Service Description: Feed the hungry guests! Problem 1: This restaurant has very different customers! Feed the School Boy something to help him grow! Hints *Give me something to help me grow. *Vegetables are good for me, but I don't like how they taste. *Candy tastes way better than vegetables. Solution: A. Feed the schoolboy something unhealthy to make him chubby (E.g. chocolate, lollipop, candy) B. Feed the schoolboy something healthy to make him strong (E.g. carrot, beef, apple) Problem 2: The vampire wants to try something new! Give him something to quench his thirst. Hints *Feed me something similar to blood. *I need a beverage that is the same color as blood. *I always wanted to try juice. Solution: A.Give the vampire a red beverage (E.g. tomato juice, tomato soup) B.Give the vampire a food that vampire's don't like (E.g. garlic, holy water) and he turns into a bat, flies off, and says he'll never go here again Problem 3: The robot is here for an upgrade! Feed it something a robot might eat! Hints *I want to eat something electronic. *I'm hungry for something metal. *I could really go for a CD. Solution: A. Give the robot human food (E.g. hamburger, steak, salad) to make him a cyborg B. Give the robot something electronic (E.g. CD, calculator, battery) to make him an android Final Problem: The cannibal has shown up for the special! Write something for the cannibal to dine on! Hints *I will have my usual. *I'll have whatever is flesh, I mean, fresh. *Do you need both arms? I would love to taste one. Solution: A. Give the cannibal a body part, (E.g. brain, arm, head) or a person (Man, nerd, thief) to eat. B. Give the cannibal a fruit or vegetable (Apple, Broccoli) to make him a vegan. Starite: Chef's Apprentice! Description: Give the chef ingredients to make meals for each customer! Problem 1.1: Give ingredients to the chef to make different dishes! Begin by adding three components of a pizza! Hints *Give me the ingredients of a pizza. *I need ingredients to make the pizza crust and sauce. *I could use ingredients for different toppings. Solution: Give the chef some dough, a tomato and a topping (E.g. pepperoni, cheese, mushroom) to make a pizza! Problem 1.2 The pizza now needs a secret ingredient! Use the notepad to add that something special! Hints *Give me a secret ingredient. *I enjoy meaty toppings on my pizza. *I like anchovies on my pizza. Solution: Pretty much any pizza item works here, so pick what ever you want! Problem 2: Now we will bake a phoenix for the witch! Add ingredients to make this magical bird! Hints *Give me ingredients to bake a magical phoenix. *Add something that all birds have. *A phoenix is magical and fiery. Try adding ingredients that are similar. Solution: Give the chef a fire, any bird component (E.g. beak, feather, or just a bird) and a magic item. (E.g. wand, wizard, or any object with the "magic" adjective.) Final Problem: Our last customer wants us to bake a motorcycle! Place three ingredients in the oven to create one! Hints *The motorcycle will need something to roll on. *I need very strong material to make the frame. *I need something to create the windshield. Solution: Give the chef something to role with (E.g. wheel, tire), a material to construct the base, (E.g. metal, steel, glass) and an inner component (E.g. exhaust, engine, motor) When you finish the mission, the chef will steal the customer's bike, and you will receive your starite. Trivia *In both of the starite missions there a scenes like a wizard and a magician. **There are scenes in the Starite mission Dinner Service. ***There's a porcupine and a carrot on a dog bowl. ***There's a chef and a pizza oven. ***There's a magician and an empty top hat on the platform, and the two musicians and the wizard are sitting on the bleachers. ****If you put the bunny on the empty top hat, the wizard shoots magician and he will turn into Amphisbaena. **There are scenes in the Starite mission Chef's Apprentice!. ***There's a, emo holding a guitar and the groupie sitting on the dinner booth. *Full stop is another term to call a period, which ends sentences. *The Starite Shard Doggy Date Night maybe a reference to the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels